1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber mounting structure for mounting an upper portion of a rod which protrudes telescopically from an upper end of a hydraulic cylinder of a hydraulic shock absorber for suspending a wheel from a vehicle body into amounting hole in an upper wall of a wheel house via a resilient body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art hydraulic shock absorber mounting structure is shown in FIG. 6. A bottomed cylindrical outer tube 03 is fixed to a rod 02 protruding telescopically from a cylinder 01 of a hydraulic shock absorber SA. A washer 04, a collar 05 and a washer 06 are caused to fit on a portion of the rod 02 which telescopically protrudes from an upper surface of the outer tube 03, and the rod 02 is then fastened with a nut 07. The collar 05 loosely passes through a mounting hole 09 in a wheel house 08. A lower damper mount bushing 010 and an upper damper mount bushing 011 are supported on an outer circumference of the collar 05 held between the two washers 04, 06. A lower damper mount bushing support seat 012 is fixed to a lower side of the mounting hole 9 and an upper damper mount bushing support seat 013 is fixed to an upper side of the mounting hole 9. The lower damper mount bushing 010 and the upper damper mount bushing 011 are supported by the lower damper mount bushing support seat 012 and the upper damper mount bushing support seat 013, respectively.
This related-art hydraulic shock absorber SA is designed to be assembled in place by inserting from below the rod 02 into the mounting hole 09 in the wheel house 08 with the washer 04, the collar 05 and the lower damper mount bushing 010 being supported on a distal end of the rod 02, causing the upper damper mount bushing 011 and the washer 06 to fit on the rod 02 which protrudes upwardly from the mounting hole 09, and thereafter fastening the rod 02 with a nut 07. When the hand is removed from the hydraulic shock absorber SA after the rod 02 has been inserted from below into the mounting hole 09 in the wheel house 08, however, since the hydraulic shock absorber SA falls from its weight to come off the mounting hole 09, the hydraulic shock absorber SA needs to be retained in the interior of the wheel house 08 using a special fixture until the upper damper mount bushing 011 and the washer 06 are caused to fit on the rod 02 and the rod 02 is then fastened with the nut 07. This causes a problem in that workability is deteriorated remarkably.